MK3A1
The Pancor MK3A1 or "The Jackhammer" is a 12-gauge, gas-operated, fully automatic shotgun. It was developed by John Anderson in 1984 and patented in 1987. Its cumbersome design never led it to be fully produced; there are few (according to some reports, only two) prototypes in existence. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the MK3A1 is the Tier one unlock for the Engineer Kit. Its main advantage is its fully-automatic firing mode, being only matched in fire rate by the MEC S12K. The shotgun is a valid replacement for the American M11-87 and Chinese NOR982 Pump-Action shotguns, as the MK3A1 has more power per shot, as well as boasting fully automatic fire. MK3A1BF2.png|The player equipped the MK3A1 Jackhammer MK3A1BF2reload.png|Reloading the MK3A1 Jackhammer BF2 MK3A1 Model 1.png|An 3D model of the MK3A1 BF2 MK3A1 Model.png|An 3D model of the MK3A1 BF2 MK3A1 Model 2.png|An 3D model of the MK3A1 Battlefield 3 The MK3A1 "Jackhammer" is in the Back to Karkand expansion along with 9 other weapons. It has more ammunition than the USAS-12 when equipped with extended magazines with 12+1 rounds available. It has high recoil if fired fully auto while aimed down the sight, but only after the first 3-4 shots. Extended magazines is highly recommended as it doubles the ammunition capacity. The ammo specialization is also highly reccomended, as the MK3A1 uses ammo very quickly. Equipping it on the Support class is another viable option, as the resupply seems faster with the MK3A1 equipped than with other weapons. The MK3A1 is also unique in the fact that it features normal crosshairs rather then the usual shotgun specific type. Ammunition types include Buckshot, Flechette, Frag, and Slug rounds, but Frag and Slug rounds have poor accuracy and even the first shot fired won't always hit on target. It is obtained after finishing the "Scarred Veteran" assignment, which involves having 10 kills with the PP-19, 5 kills with the DPV, 10 kills with the BTR-90, and playing 2 hours on both Gulf of Oman and Sharqi Peninsula. Note that on consoles, the BTR only spawns at RU home and D flag on Oman, but can spawn in several locations on Oman, and on Sharqi and Strike at Karkand on PC. For these reasons, it is one of the hardest weapons to unlock in the Back to Karkand expansion. The ammuntion capacity for the MK3A1 was increased to eight in the June Update. Unlocks * ACOG 4x Scope * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines * Tactical Flashlight * 12g Flechette Rounds * 12g Frag Rounds * 12g Slugs * IRNV Scope * Kobra Red Dot Sight * M145 3.4x Scope * PK-A Holographic Sight * PKA-S 3.4x Scope * PKS-07 7x Scope * PSO-1 4x Scope * Reflex (Red Dot) Sight * Laser Sight * Flash Suppressor mk3a1dogtag.png|The MK3A1 Proficiency Dog Tag. MK3A1MasterDogTag.png|The MK3A1 Master Dog Tag. MK3A1wRDS.png|The MK3A1 in Battlefield 3. (Close Quarters Gameplay Trailer) BF3 MK3A1.jpg|The MK3A1 BF3 MK3A1 Iron Sight.jpg|MK3A1 iron sight BF3 MK3A1 Reload.jpg|MK3A1 reload Trivia *In Battlefield 3, upon unlocking extended magazines, an extended tubular magazine is displayed onscreen (confirmed Xbox 360). This is odd, considering that the MK3A1 has a cylindrical magazine. External links *MK3A1 on Wikipedia *MK3A1 on Modern Firearms *How to unlock MK3A1 References de:MK3A1 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand